


Sister-In-Law

by shinysylver



Series: Fic a Day in May [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Friendship, M/M, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie really wants Mandy as a sister and Ian is her last chance to make that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister-In-Law

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this fic contains language and attitudes that are canonical, but potentially offensive.

Debbie wasn't sure how she felt about Mickey and Ian being together, but there was one thing about it that made her happy. "Now that Mickey and Ian are like officially out together or whatever, does that make us sister-in-laws?"

Mandy looked up from the make-up she was digging through. "I think they'd have to get married first."

"Close enough." Debbie shrugged. "They're pretty much ghetto married anyway."

Mandy laughed. "I guess you're right." She held out a tube of lipstick. "Try this one."

Debbie took the lipstick. It was a nice cinnamon color that wouldn't be too bright with her coloring. This was why she loved Mandy. Fiona never had time to help her with this kind of stuff. She'd been afraid that Lip had ruined everything by dumping Mandy the way he did, but now that Ian was practically living at the Milkovich house Debbie could see Mandy whenever she wanted without it being awkward. 

Debbie carefully applied the lipstick and turned to Mandy. "Thoughts?"

"It's perfect." Mandy smiled. "Do you have your dress?"

Debbie nodded. "I found one at the thrift store and Sheila altered it for me. It was designer."

"Awesome." Mandy leaned forward suddenly serious. "You have protection right?"

"I know where Fiona keeps the condoms," Debbie answered. She could feel herself blushing a little and hoped that Mandy didn't notice. "But I won't need any. He's making me wait until I'm sixteen."

Mandy shook her head. "Are you sure he's straight?"

"Pretty sure."

"The only guy who turned me down wasn't." Mandy smirked. "Confused the hell out of me."

"You're talking about Ian aren't you?" Debbie asked. "Please don't tell me details about either of my brothers and sex. I don't want to know."

Mandy snickered. "You shouldn't stay here overnight then. Mickey's walls are thin."

Debbie grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Mandy. "I'm going before you say anything else. Thanks for the lipstick."

"Have fun at the dance," Mandy said. "Send me a picture."

"I will." Debbie gathered her things and left the room. Ian and Mickey were sitting close together on the couch watching an action movie as she passed through the living room and she waved at them on her way out, but didn't stop to talk. 

Debbie may not be completely sold on their relationship, but they did seem happy together and more importantly she wanted Mandy as a sister and Ian was her last chance to make that happen. She'd have to keep an eye on them so that neither of them did something stupid and ruined everything. At least Ian seemed to be better at relationships than Lip, but if there was one thing that their family was good at it was screwing up relationships. 

Debbie wouldn't let that happen this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
